The Vermillion Summoning
is the seventh Chest Hunt Event. You quest for ancient, mysterious chests containing random items, and open them for Unlock Points for you and your guild. While questing you will also find special Sigil Tablets. Collecting these will lead to rewards such as items and a unique card, in addition to Unlock Points. During the event you will also be able to collect keys used to open the chests. Opening the chests will reward you with Unlock Points and treasures. Each day of the event 10 Silver Keys are sent to your gift box. You can also earn 10 Silver Keys by posting on Facebook and Twitter. If you register for the event through the coming soon link during the Registration giveaway period, you received the following items upon entry to the event page once the event had begun: * 5 x Gold Key * 20 x Silver Key * 3 x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) Making a return to this event are specific Golden Rival cycles (minimum 2 times daily) awarding extra Unlock points. Event details: *10/9/2013 - 10/10/2013 (23:59 EDT) 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Period *10/11/2013 (06:00 EDT) - 10/17/2013 (23:59 EDT) New Changes: *Completing a Lucky Streak Quest now guarentees 10x Guilded Chest and 1x Platinum Chest in ADDITION to any chests found while questing. *New Gold Key Batch Unlock allowing 10 Gilded chests to be opened at once - Gold Keys must be used, does not function with silver keys. *Some formulas for Unlock Points was revealed: ** Using Silver Key nets 50-1000 Unlock Points ** Using Gold Key nets 100-1500 Unlock Points ** When requesting aid, the 2 participants split an additional 500-700 points randomly ** Opening a gilded chest by yourself awards 1000 bonus Unlock Points. *Daily SNS postings to Facebook and Twitter no longer reward you with keys. Instead incentive gifts are given for logging into the event page during the Golden Time Rival cycles (12:00 - 18:00, or 18:00 - 00:00) consisting of 3x Gold Keys and 10x Silver Keys: **10/11/2013 - Event Kickoff Gift **10/11/2013 - Event Start Gift **10/11/2013 - Golden Time Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) **10/11/2013 - ??? (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/12/2013 - Continue Questing Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/12/2013 - Tablet Collector Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/13/2013 - Golden Chance Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) **10/13/2013 - Ranking Rush Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/14/2013 - Chest Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) **10/14/2013 - Keep Hunting Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/15/2013 - Don't Give Up! Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) **10/15/2013 - Keep Collecting Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/16/2013 - Unlock Rush Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) **10/16/2013 - Having Fun Yet? Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) **10/17/2013 - Final Sprint Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) **10/17/2013 - Last Chance Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) Event Specialists: *New **Hecate +50% Unlock Points **Surtr +25% Unlock Points **Agrona +15% Unlock Points **Malika the Tracker +15% Unlock Points - Awarded for collecting Sigil Tablets in this event. *Returning **Simurgh +50% Unlock Points **Seline +25% Unlock Points **Bechuille +15% Unlock Points Note: Unlock Points bonus effect is cumulative. Thus, if your active attack deck contains both a Final Form Malika the Tracker, and a Final Form Bechuille, the total bonus effect is not 30%, but 33%... The maximum bonus effect for this event is 435%, obtained by adding all Event Specialists to your deck. Features: *'Lucky Streak' - When active, Metal Chests ALWAYS open, Platinum Chests may drop, and may be opened using 1 Gold Key. *'Lucky Streak Quest '- Available during Lucky Streak, 300 Stamina cost, increased Gilded Chest drop rate. Silver Key - Has a chance of opening a Metal Chest '''(Guaranteed during Lucky Streak) or '''Platinum Chest. Gold Key - Will open a Metal Chest '''and '''Platinum Chest. Use 3 to open Gilded Chests. Metal Chest - Found in any Quest. Contains a random item or an Event Collectible. Contents can include: Dorri, Sigils, Silver Keys and Gold Keys. Metal Chests disappear 1 hour after discovery. Gilded Chest - Found in any Event Quest, higher drop rate in Lucky Streak Quest. Open for 1000 Unlock Points (3 Gold Keys), or with 1 ally (using 3 Silver or 1 Gold Key each). Contents can include: Stamina or Power Potion (NB) and Sigils. Chests disappear after 30 minutes. Platinum Chest - Found in Lucky Streak Quest. Attempt to open using Silver Keys during Lucky Streak (low chance) or use a Gold Key (guaranteed). Worth 1000 Unlock Points. Contents can include Gilded Chest rewards. Platinum Chests disappear 10 minutes after discovery. Sigil Tablets - Collect these Event Collectibles for special prizes and Unlock Points. New cards introduced: *'Sigil Tablet' **Malika the Tracker - For collecting Sigil Tablets, '''the Event Collectibles of the event. '''Sigil Tablet Collection Rewards: In this Event there is a special cycles on certain days of the event called Golden Time. During Golden Time the top players in those Rival rankings will receive an extremely large Unlock Points reward. The Schedule of the Golden times and the effect of the Golden Times is listed below: Rival Ranking (Awarded at the end of each 6-hour interval) rewards by Unlock Points: REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS Golden Time Cycle Rewards REGULAR GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS DOUBLE GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS QUADRUPLE GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS Individual Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: NB = Non Bazaar version Guild Ranking rewards by Unlock Points: Category:Events Category:Chest Event